


Coisas Esquecidas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dementia, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O lírio cobrava um alto preço.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas Esquecidas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626808) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 14. [but me you have forgotten](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

O lírio cobrava um alto preço, e quando seu uso por templários foi proibido, já era tarde demais para muitos deles. Evelyn Trevelyan estava na casa dos quarenta quando começou a esquecer; pequenas coisas, a princípio, como os nomes das novas Jeannies ou se tinha deixado água no fogo. Quando chegou aos cinquenta, um dia em que pudesse se lembrar do nome de Sera era um bom dia. Às vezes temia que Sera fosse se cansar dela e a abandonar, mas isso nunca aconteceu, Sera nunca a amou menos por causa disso. Pouco depois, Evelyn já não podia nem lembrar quem era, tão pouco sabia quem era a elfa loira que sempre estava ao seu redor, a ajudando durante o dia e abraçando durante a noite, mas quem quer que ela fosse, ela fazia com que Evelyn se sentisse segura, e essa parecia ser a única constante na sua vida.


End file.
